Crystal Hearts
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Well, its been only weeks since the Darkness disappeared, yet again though, something is brewing. The seperated comrades must somehow make it back together. But once that's accomplished, how will the changed teens react to one another,and figure this out?
1. Crystal Hearts

Title: Crystal Hearts  
  
Setting: King Mickey's place.  
  
Time, according to the game: After it's beaten…  
  
Characters included: Sora, Kairi, Riku, & many others.   
  
Ratings: Unknown for now about the couplings, but will update ^^ Rating for safety.  
  
Crystal Hearts  
  
  
  
Sora quickly gritted his teeth, tears threatening, pricking at his eyes already. The bright blue eyes had dulled, to a more cloudy color. In the cave he'd been stuck. The cave, he'd found, was a good place to think. Yet the sudden slide down the slope had left him stranded, heel twisted under a log. He had gone down that slope many times, yet this time, his footing was wrong, and now, he believed it would cost him his life. He had told neither Kairi nor Riku of the cave. He wanted it to himself, that was as what he thought of it as. The cave's entrance was located just off the shore. A couple of steps one way, and a climb up the rock wall. The tide didn't reach it, so Sora figured he was safe. And even then, the cavern was so large, he figured the water would disperse, even out to something manageable if it ever got to that point. Though, the wind was seeping, the cold piercing his light summer clothing as the eve descended.   
  
  
  
The pain had caught him off guard. He hadn't expected it, and in his struggles, had only worsened the pain. It was like a white hot flash. He was surprised he hadn't fainted. Though at this point he rather wished he had. Then he wouldn't have to wait here quietly for death. He had called out for help, his voice carrying, but probably not making it. No one came into the cove area this late. The tide was unpredictable at this time, and you couldn't see a sneaker wave coming in this dark.   
  
  
  
Sora sighed, his eyes closing, though the glazed look never left his eyes. Again he made the fetal attempt to move, his leg sending pain yet again. He yelped, but continued trying to move it. He couldn't just sit here and wait for his demise. The pain intensified ten-fold and caused tears to finally break the barrier, skimming down his cheeks. "Somebody please help me!" He called, knowing it was useless, but that point making it worth it more. "Anybody?" His throat was raw, and his neck was starting to hurt from the angle he was at.   
  
  
  
He could hear the steady beat of the waves, and couldn't help but cry harder. Wouldn't anyone hear him? No, they wouldn't. Because in dreams, no one heard you. And for the third time that week, Sora woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. His shorts were soaked with perspiration. Many times he had dreamed of the cave. The willow swayed above him gently. Again, he had fallen asleep before the pond.   
  
  
  
Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, hands clutching the grass under his hands. He was so scared of that dream. The cave, the pain. It felt so real. It reminded him of his other dreams. The ones that led him to the Heartless. The ones that made him think, remember, move away from his home of the Destiny Islands. Closing his eyes, he could still see Kairi. He small frame smiling so brightly in the summer sun. Shaking his head, he looked out across the still water. The moonlight shone on the crystalline looking water. Pluto had led them to a door just weeks before. Yet the door was locked. Nothing could open it. Not even the Keyblade. Even that felt wrong now. It felt empty. Like the power he had possessed with it had left, vacated when he had closed the door with the King.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was him. Maybe there was a new Keyblade wielder out in the world, waiting for their door to open, to save the universe. Or perhaps it was him…? Could he do that again? The Seven Princesses of Heart… He had done it, with Goofy and Donald, yet he didn't know if he could do it again. He was 15 now, and only about 3 weeks had passed… Sora wished he could tell Kairi Happy Birthday. Hers was coming up soon… But she'd have Tidus and Selphie on the island. At least. He wondered if she missed him. If she remembered him at all. He couldn't forget her. He wouldn't be able to in any way. Nor would he forget Riku… If only he'd done something to help him. Seen the signs earlier…  
  
  
  
Sleep coming again, he leaned his head back, thought racing in his mind. Maybe it was for the best. Mickey had Riku, after all. Yet… Something was brewing… And it's not always a good thing.  
  
  
  
"Kairi! Wake up! We need to get down to the shore." Kairi's mother yelled up the stairs. She nodded off, standing up ruggedly. She was 15 tomorrow. Not that she really cared. Nothing mattered anymore. There wasn't a soul around to wake up to. No Sora, no Riku. No one. Tidus had been lost in his boat, and Selphie had just melted away. She had told Kairi it was like the way the tide wore at the rocks. It was slow. So slow you didn't notice until you were almost gone.   
  
  
  
That's what Kairi felt. Like she was slowly being washed away from reality. Silently, still contemplating, she looked into the mirror. To anyone who knew her before, they wouldn't recognize her most likely. Her bright sky blue eyes had dulled. Almost permanently it seemed. Bags had slowly built up under her eyes. Nails had been chewed away, as she lay, late into the night, thinking of what she did wrong. What she did to deserve this punishment. Of getting up everyday to see the light that hurt.   
  
  
  
Sure, she was always with him, but he wasn't with her. It seemed he never was, not that she realized anyways. Something inside of her stirred whenever she thought of Sora, holding the Keyblade so regally across his shoulders. The feeling made her queasy, like she was on a roller coaster, spinning on the loop, over and over. She just sat though, watching herself in the mirror. Her hands moved automatically, shifting the hair from her face, into a bun. A few strands always hung down though, no matter what she did.   
  
  
  
Grabbing her pack, she ventured out into the sunlight. She didn't feel like eating. That feeling was still in the pit of her stomach, and eating, she feared would worsen it. Kairi's pack was slung over her shoulder, the comforting weight a familiarity now. She continued down the beach, not bothering to wait for her mother.   
  
  
  
Her mother had changed too. She yelled a lot more, cooked less, and slept more. When she wasn't doing those, she went down to collect things to sell at the market on the other side of the island.  
  
  
  
Kairi's feet splashed in the incoming tide. Her eyes traced the horizon, hands moving to feel the necklace she had found. The necklace was her one treasured item. She had taken it from Sora's room, before his parents had left. They hadn't wanted to stay on the island, so they had left. No one knew where, so most just presumed they were dead.   
  
  
  
A storm was brewing; even she could see that. The dark cloud loomed further on in the distance, threatening to bring rain. The gold ring on the chain sparkled, dancing in the light, glistening. Her fingers rounded on the smooth surface, the feeling in the pit of her stomach worsening. That storm. It wasn't a normal storm. Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
She didn't know why, she just took off. Kairi splashed through the waterfall, running into the Secret Place, barely missing the ledge with her head, and tracking her way in. Her sprint was cut short as she noticed an odd light radiating from the door. The door had never opened. No matter how she banged on it, kicked, yelled, or screamed, it stayed steady, mocking her almost.   
  
  
  
But now, it was glowing. Glitter began to sift from the frame, between the cracks. The light became lighter, more like a lavender. She wasn't so afraid now, yet her hesitant steps showed to any who watched how scared she really was. A picture of Sora framed on the door, though through it shined Riku, steadily building. They were one, a person with the qualities of both.  
  
  
  
Her hand reached out. She wanted to touch it, make sure it was real. Her hand stopped short though, and with deep puffs of breath, she took another step forward, hands resting by her side. She could feel him. She could feel Sora. His thoughts flooded her, his pain, worries, senses. Everything. This door had connected them, and she wasn't about to leave it. Her breathing quickened, and as the door opened, she gasped, thunder rolling, the black clouds swallowing the island.  
  
  
  
Sora yelped, jumping up. Why was the feeling so strong suddenly? He had felt like she was so close. Like he could reach out, hold her, make sure she was there. Tears pricked at his eyes. This had happened, but never so strong. Goofy looked up down at Sora.  
  
  
  
"Err, Sora? Donald's been a lookin' fer ya." He wrung his hands behind his back, feet tapping quietly. Everyone could tell the adolescent was unhappy. They could see it in his eyes, and for that, Goofy took part of the blame. He missed the King, and even the others they'd met on the way. He shook his head, shrugging as he looked at the younger boy. He turned, walking off, and sighed, shaking his head still.  
  
  
  
Sora shivered involuntarily. Kairi… Riku… They were both so near to him, he could feel them, a small ache in his heart. Deftly, he stood. He couldn't be preoccupied now. He needed to see what Donald wanted.  
  
A/N: Well, this is a first, so I didn't expect I'd ever write one of these. Anyways, hope you all like it ^^ Enjoy, and review so I can continue. 


	2. Infinity

Infinity  
  
  
  
Sora ambled down the great hall, shuffling his feet on the carpet. Donald's lab was located behind the chair, in a more secretive area, as he kept everything he did a secret. Dread had started to fill him, and without knowledge of it, he let a tear escape. He wiped it away, stepping into Donald's lab quietly.  
  
An array of scents greeted him, causing him to sneeze. He always wondered about what Donald did with them in here. Sighing, head shaking, he called out, "Donald?"  
  
In return he received an angry quack, a series of bangs, and a spray of sparks. Blinking rapidly, he took a cautious step forward. This duck was certainly an odd one.  
  
"Sora?" Came a squeak.  
  
He smiled slightly, stepping forward and seeing Donald standing at a table with his Keyblade on it. Brow furrowed curiously. What in the devil was this duck up to? With an automatic reaction, he snapped, the Keyblade appearing in his hand. Though, a yelp was emitted as he let it clack on the ground. The moment he had touched it, his entire body had felt like someone had shook it from the inside out. Every nerve was sent off, with a jolt powerful enough to knock the wind out of his lungs.   
  
Donald laughed, well, kinda cackled. "It doesn't know you."  
  
Sora gaped at you. "What are you talking about! Of course it knows me. I followed that thing around the galaxy."  
  
Donald raised a bushy brow, his beak moving more then most people would think it could. "You've changed, and I've modified it." He picked it up, blue coat bunching as he set it on the table. "It may look almost the same, but it isn't. It's magic is of a very different manner, now."  
  
Sora just looked at him like he was speaking another language. "How can it be of another nature? The only natures are Dark and Light." He grit his teeth at this, but looked at the duck. "And it doesn't look different."  
  
Donald gave a wicked grin, holding up a small crystal in the shape of a heart on a chain. "That's because this isn't on it." With little effort, he slipped the key chain on, taking the Mickey one off. With a flash, there was a completely new key before him.  
  
Sora reached out to touch it, then leapt back, afraid. The blade glimmered. It looked like a blue glass. Deep blue. Like his eyes had once been. It seemed to dance in the light, glowing with an inner beauty that Sora had learnt all blades contained. "What's it called?" He asked in little more then a whisper.  
  
"Infinity."   
  
Sora looked at it closer now. Vines had been etched into the many facets, leaves in the shape of hearts coming off them. His natural reaction was to pick it up, yet he was still reluctant.  
  
Donald was still almost dancing with joy. He hadn't seen the boy's eyes light up like that in ages. Not since they left the door they had found. With startling power, he took Sora's hand and placed it on the blade.  
  
Sora felt the familiar rush of the electricity, and cringed. Though, after a minute, the blade seemed to remember. The jungle, the coliseum, even the ship, and the whale rung bells. Donald lifted his hand from Sora's. The blade trusted him now. Sora gently wrapped his fingers around the blade, lifting it and swinging it in slow motion around himself. Accidentally, it smacked the table, and blue sparks flew off.  
  
The blade didn't feel empty. It felt connected now. Like a part of him. He couldn't even picture himself without it. A thought struck him. All he mumbled was: "The door." With that he ran. Donald watched him go and picked up his new wand; White Lotus. With a smile, he walked up the stairs, calling to Goofy, awkwardly holding his shield. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Kairi couldn't believe it. Her hand reached out, but his voice echoed in her mind. -Hurry…- She gulped, and jumped into the door, hearing it slam behind her. A shudder coursed through her. She remembered a place like this. It had been dark, almost as light as it was in here. Her heart had gone, and she was left in darkness. But it was so light here She couldn't see her own hand. In despair, Kairi let out a small whimper.   
  
Arms were around her. They pulled her in. The area was gray, like it couldn't make up its mind. Something in her head whispered to her… -Close your eyes… All is well…- She followed her own advice… But since when did her conscience sound like Riku?  
  
Sora was off as quick as he could go. His legs were pumping, muscles moving more then they had in the last three weeks. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, but he didn't feel anything. All he could feel was a cold numbness in the pit of his stomach. Though that wasn't all that reached him. In his heart he had a fluttering feeling. Like that feeling you get when you're just about to drop off the edge of a giant waterfall. The key knocked against his side, hitting him with a steady pattern. His shoes hit the dust. The door was in view now.  
  
It was a beautiful door. Mahogany frame, with a cedar door. The hinges shown in the bright light and that's all Sora could think about. Get to the door…  
  
When he finally reached it, he leaned on his knees, huffing and looking at the ground. How was it that he'd always opened things? Yes, tapping! That was it! He picked up the blade, and with unnerving steadiness, tapped three times over the door.   
  
It was suddenly dark. Sora could make out the faint lines of the door and things he knew were near. Without warning, the door burst open, light flowing from it like sweet nectar. There were shapes in the light. He could only see the silhouette of them. One of them called out, and suddenly, they tumbled out, laying strewn across the ground, which now was turning dark with the sudden downpour of rain…  
  
Variana Croft: Hopefully you'll love this one too.  
  
Someone: Yes, I am evil. And now I am for a second time.   
  
A/N: The other chapter is almost done, I'll finish it tonight...  
  
Peace out! I want two more reviews, please! 


	3. Perception

Infinity  
  
Sora bucked up, remembering. He was in the palace, sleeping in his room. Had it all been another dream? He looked outside in a kind of cold state and noticed that everything was wet. His clothes lay on the ground, soaked, and leaving a now spreading puddle. Had he walked out in the rain, reliving his dream? Sora's eyes were wide open now. He had to know. Shuffling up, he bolted out of the room, looking down the empty corridors. The cold air hit his bare chest like an ice storm. He didn't have time for clothing.   
  
His heart was pounding. It couldn't be a dream, because if it was then-  
  
Where was Infinity?   
  
The thought came so suddenly; it hit him like a physical object. He stopped in mid-step, breath caught up. That feeling. It hadn't left him.   
  
Where was Infinity?  
  
He ran back to his room, pulling through the closet, under the bed, everywhere.  
  
Where was Infinity?  
  
He finally snapped his fingers. Nothing. Growling in exasperation, he pushed his soaked locks back from his face. Stupid water was weighing them down.  
  
Where was Infinity?  
  
Sora tried to collect his thoughts. It had to be someplace. Running out of the room, he took off in any direction. He didn't care. He wanted that feeling that blade gave him. He felt like he had when he was with Riku-…Kairi? His feet slapped against the tiles, sounding as though he was using a paddle against a wet blanket.  
  
Where was Infinity?  
  
Infinity was his destiny. He knew it. The feeling in him… He wanted it again. Being bonded with the key, knowing. Knowing it was there. He couldn't go on without it. In his almost delirious state, he swung around a corner, and right into a solid object.  
  
Where was… Riku?  
  
Sora stared up, blinking rapidly. There was Riku. No, this couldn't be real. Riku was stuck in the darkness. He had given in. His heart wrenched at this thought as he breathed in deeply. "Riku?" He asked sleepily. Maybe it was Ansem…  
  
Riku nodded, his hand pushed forth, offering it to Sora. Shakily, Sora complied, his gloved hand slipping into Riku's. He was pulled up sharply, almost tripping, save for the form of Riku in his way. Tentatively, he reached out, touching Riku's cheek.  
  
Riku's brow raised, watching him. He took Sora's hand, and moved it from his face, a blush almost tinting his cheeks. "I'm real, Sora."   
  
At his voice, Sora lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the now much taller teen. "I can't believe it! How…" He was so happy he could hardly think of words to express himself with.  
  
Riku let his arms fall around the other teen, figuring it couldn't do any harm. Sora's skin was pale in comparison to Riku's, and Riku noticed this vividly. Their locked arms would seem to anyone just friends. But how could Riku take it that way? He sighed, leaning in, breathing on the younger boy's neck.  
  
Sora's back stiffened slightly, and he pushed away, looking up into Riku's face. A smile was on his lips, yet it was reserved, strangely so. A nervous trace had laced its way into Sora's eyes, and Riku bit his tongue sharply. "You opened the door." He had to say something. The silence got to him. Reminded him of when Ansem had… He shuddered slightly, looking back to Sora.  
  
Sora blinked, then smiled. "So the door did open!" Where's Infinity then? The thought still rang in his head, no matter how hard he tried to push it away. It was like the blade was worrying about where -he- was. His hands slipped into his pockets, looking at the floor now. Riku looked over him, feeling the awkwardness that now surrounded them. The silence weighed on them heavily, and Riku's shoulders sagged, as though it was almost a physical weight. "She's waiting."  
  
Riku saw his eyes light up, and knew that there was no chance what-so-ever of him actually being interested in him. Who was he kidding anyways? Riku sighed, watching Sora bolt for the room he had indicated just seconds ago.  
  
Sora's bare feet slapped against the cold tile as he advanced quickly on the hall that seemed never to end. Finally though, he came to the room Riku had spoke of. The plum room. He took a deep breath, the thought of Infinity still ringing in the back of his head. His hand raised tentatively. Sucking in deeply in thought of her, he knocked.  
  
Kairi didn't want to move. She still couldn't believe it about Riku. How had she gotten to the door, and into his arms, just to end up jumbled in a pile with him and Sora? She sighed, and rolled over, away from the door which was now vibrating with the humming noise of the person's knocking.   
  
"Kairi?" That wasn't Riku…  
  
She heard it again, and sat up. "Please, I need to talk to you… About a lot of things."   
  
His voice had changed, but that wouldn't keep her from running to him. She scrambled out of the bed, tossing the blankets aside, and ran to the door. She swung it open, looking at him with full eyes. Some of the color had returned to both of their faces. It was like they had found the half that was missing…  
  
Sora was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe she was here with him. At some place and time over the course of events, he had grown. But in his heart he was still the awkward 15 year old, trying to tell his crush he loved her. That word left an odd taste in his mouth. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. His eyes looked over her with an almost stunned look. Like a daze. "I…" He didn't know how to start. She had locked her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down a few inches. His arms nervously wove around her waist, feeling her tremble.  
  
"I didn't imagine it!" Her voice vibrated his collar bone gently, and he shuddered, feeling her so close.  
  
Realizing this, she pulled back, staring up at him coyly. He wasn't as tall as Riku, yet still taller then her. She had slid her hands along his arms, now holding his hands in hers. Kairi just stared, looking at him for a while. It was like a dream. Like the one's she had had at the island, which seemed to be a very long time ago to her now.   
  
"Neither did I." He replied, a little in awe. His cherub like face seemed more chiseled now, a face that had experienced more then most could imagine. Sora squeezed her hands faintly, just watching her. Though her body had been left behind, her emotional appearance in her eyes hadn't changed. She was still Kairi to him. He pulled her to his chest again, hugging her. Mumbling in her ear, he clenched his eyes shut. "Thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Never." She whispered back, her arms around his waist tightly.   
  
They remained this way, and in his lack of thought, another one surfaced.   
  
Where's Infinity?  
  
Sora pulled back gently, and looked at her, seemingly realizing how close she was. Their faces were mere inches apart. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly. Though, upon his lips meeting hers, a loud crash startled him. Kairi jumped, as did he. Looking at each other nervously, they looked for the source. Down the hall, Riku slumped against the wall, Infinity shining on the floor.  
  
Sora bolted. Getting to Riku, he looked him over. "Riku?" His voice was gentle. Kairi reached Riku shortly after Sora. Riku looked up at them - an almost dazed look on his face.  
  
"I-I tried to pick it up." Riku breathed in sharply, the pain that had caressed him subsiding for the moment being. He glanced up to Sora sheepishly. What a great way to show off, eh? Riku closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
Kairi stood a bit away. She didn't want to crowd him after all. Silence graced her as she watched Sora prop Riku up, watching his gentle movements.   
  
Sora grinned faintly, one arm around Riku's shoulder. "Scared ya, didn't it?" He smirked; patting Riku's back as he pulled him up. Riku's form slumped slightly as he stood, his legs feeling almost like Jell-O.   
  
"Yeah - it did." He stuttered out quietly. His cheeks were flushed, not from the accident though. The feel of Sora's warm arm against him affected him greatly, and even still he was afraid to look down. "Thanks - really." He pulled from Sora, forcing himself. He didn't want to move away from him, not when he had so much of a chance to be near him. But for his own sanity, as well as Sora's, he did move away. And hastily at that.   
  
"So what happened, anyways?" Kairi finally piped up, offering some type of conversation for the silence. She didn't really pick up on the signals Riku was sending, though it wasn't exactly like she was looking, after all.  
  
Riku shrugged a little offhandedly, looking to the ground. Sora had picked up the blade a while ago, though still Riku didn't look in his direction. "I dunno really… I just saw it, and I thought I should give it back to Sora…" He shrugs, realizing how lame that really sounded - but not until after he'd said it. "It just like… Called to me." He flushed a deeper shade of red. He couldn't figure out what to say, other than the stumbling things he'd started now.  
  
Sora twirled the Keyblade - watching Riku from his pulled back position. How was it that the Keyblade had managed that feat? He smirked slightly though, the feeling of connection even stronger with the blade now. Running a hand through his hair, he started, "Well, suppose I should go get dressed." He grinned at them, a shy look cast to Kairi before walking back to his room. Whistling - 'blade over his shoulder, he looked almost normal… almost.  
  
The darkness swirled in an angry spiral - round and round the being who appeared. Long black dreads covered his shoulders as lanky figure glanced around. A bright sign blinked at him: Traverse Town. Jingling the gold in his pocket, he grinned - gold in his teeth shining back. Black eye liner couldn't hide the smirk that showed through in his eyes.  
  
"Aye, mateys. We're close."  
  
With that, the darkness closed again. This darkness though… 'twas of a different essence - a whole different being. The dark wasn't even that dark - more of a gray matter, than of a black. The dark that had swallowed the world was returning, and as such, the neutrals had to choose a side. The last war was won by the light… The 'good' and 'pure' hearts. Well, seemed than that Jack Sparrow's best interest would be to side for them… Though things had an uncanny way of changing, now didn't they?  
  
A/N: Haha! I had to add him to the story... I mean, I couldn't help it ! xD Come on, you know you wanna review... Just click... The button... It's calling. oO. -Stops.- Uhm... -Scampers.- 


	4. Jack Makes His Mark

Chapter 3 - Jack Sparrow Makes His Mark  
  
Riku reclined against the same tree that Sora had not all to long ago. He needed out - seeing Sora and Kairi like that… He just couldn't take it. Breathing in the smell of the damp area, his eyes fell a bit, sleep trying to cover him. Resisting, for the most part, he blinked wearily at the water, watching as it rippled and bent in the wind. His thoughts were far from the powers that were brewing. He was after all - a little off on his tuning with the matters. He leaned his head back, looking up into the branches of the tree, trying to debate what to do. Before he had much of a chance though - something seemed to glint in the brushes. Back stiffened as he heard a loud protest from a bush.  
  
"What the 'ell are ya doin'? Yer supposed ta be watchin' the ship!"  
  
"Aye? Well - fuck you too, Jack. I didn't come here to be treated like that." There was a bit of rustling as the two male voices fought.  
  
"Gimme me hat back now, matey."  
  
"Are you sure, -Captain- Jack Spar-"  
  
There were a few muffled cries as Riku stood up, moving towards the bushes cautiously. There before him lay an odd scene: A pirate looking man, with black hair, and shiny boots lay atop a boy - appearing to be a little older than Riku. The boy was dark blonde, small in frame, though the creases on his face showed his age and experience. A tattered old hat lay between them, and as Riku watched on, the pirate lunged for it, beating the boy by seconds.   
  
"Excuse me…" Mumbled Riku, coughing slightly. When he got no reaction, he yelled it a little louder. "Excuse me!"  
  
They turned, looking at him. The boy was glaring, though the pirate was smiling. Riku took in his odd look. Nothing like Hook and his crew. The dreads, the clothing, heavy eye make up. Made him look pretty odd. Though in the pirate's smile lay cunning skill.  
  
"Well, lookie here, mate. We've got us a native lad!" The pirate exclaimed, bowing with flourish. "Name's Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The younger man grumbled, brushing off his jacket, still glaring at the pirate. "Christopher Robin, Chris, if you don't mind."   
  
Riku's brow raised faintly. Christopher Robin? He could've sworn he'd heard that name somewhere… Shrugging it off his mind, he nodded to each of them. "Riku."  
  
Jack watched with interest, eyes showing his apparent glee at this. Swaying a bit as he started - "Well, ya see mate, we're just a tryin' to find this… Sora boy. We might 'ave a deal with the lad."  
  
Riku blinked. What could they want with -his- Sora? Glaring slightly, he shrugged. "I might know him."  
  
Chris just stared at the ground, brushing himself off. After the silence though, he looked to Jack. "Well - show him the goods."  
  
The pirate rolled his eyes, pulling out a bag of gold and jangling it. "Perhaps this would convince ya - and remind ya where it is that this lad calls home."   
  
Riku looked at the bag of gold in slight disgust. "I have no need for that. Tell me what you wish of him, and I'll make my decision."  
  
Jack started to say something in reply, the scowl in his features evident it would most likely be insulting. Chris's hand raised to smack Jack before he could start. Aloof tones flowed from the teen's mouth. "Well, you see, after the last war… Let's just say word got around about the winning team. So, me and Jackie boy here decided to pick a side, as we'd stayed fairly neutral last time around. So, after a skip, hop, and toss, we decided to wander on over here. So, here we are, planning to put our loyalty in this, Sora guy." He stopped, looking to Jack. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Oh yes." He started, teeth a little bit clenched. This Chris guy was really annoying after a while. Though he did come in handy sometimes. Other times though… Seriously, who stops at the zoo to -talk- to the bears? He shook his head, watching the other. "So, is that good enough for you, your highness?"  
  
Slippery snakes. That was the first thought that came to mind as Riku heard their story. How much of it might be true, he wasn't sure, but he knew that when the time came, they'd take the winner's side - rather than their acquaintances. "I suppose. Come on then. You can meet him." He felt his spine tingle slightly at the thought of them near Sora… He still had an image of Sora as a piece of glass - beautiful and fragile. Though he knew this was not true. Not after that fight… And the door. He shuddered slightly as he walked along, sliding through the ground's growth with practiced ease. The castle was in view now…  
  
King Mickey was pacing. He hadn't left his room since he'd arrived through the door with Riku and Kairi. Why? He was thinking - and even for a mouse, thinking included quiet. Eyes closed as he leaned against the stiff back of his chair. He had many notes on the desk before him, stamped with his seal.   
  
He didn't know what was happening. How could he? He left - and behind him was a hole. Darkness was seeping into the land again. He could feel it in his bones. Not that he feared it exactly - he was just wary. He knew with Donald, Goofy, and Sora around, this world was fine. But what about the others? With his coming out of that door - he left a tear in the space continuum. That tear had spanned to a hole, a rather large one. From it spawned many different breeds of the darkness. Some were pure - but some was almost a gray, matter that had no feeling to it, a fight between ease and comfort, and wary intuition.   
  
Grabbing the letters, he shuffled them off to one side of his desk. Laying his head down, he listened to the rat-tat-tatting of his crown as it fell off his head, sliding down to meet the wood.  
  
The door was weak. It was shifting. Today began the race against time. Against the darkness that spawned once again. No longer did it rest in myth. It had been dreamt of - and now had taken on a form. Along with the powers that had been thought of. It fit someone's desire… The race was on. Sora -had- to beat that person to it… Or all was lost again.  
  
The door to Crystal Hearts had returned.  
  
A/N: Yeah, short, but I dun care. oO''' Anyways, hope you enjoy. And if you don't like it, you can at least tell me how to improve it. o.o' 


End file.
